


Washing away the Dirt

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Series: Bring you home wet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car washing, Derek interrupts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stiles takes a day off, Sunlight, The Jeep - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes a day off from everything to clean the Jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing away the Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I just wanted a fic where Stiles hung out shirtless in the sun and washed the Jeep. I didn't really mean for it to go the way it did... *shrug*
> 
> Unbeta'd... I'll do it tomorrow...

Stiles pulls the sponge from the bucket and thumps it against the jeep. With the way the suns shining right now you wouldn't think it’d been raining for like a week. The jeep is covered in mud after they'd driven through the woods to save Derek’s ass yet again. It had been Alpha werewolves this time rather than Hunters, which is not really an improvement. The Alpha Pack wants to recruit Derek by killing off the rest of the pack. It really is a life or death sort of situation, which Stiles should really be used to by now, but he’s not. 

It’s oddly normal to be cleaning his car in the bright sun, shirtless with the heat of the day sinking into his skin. Stiles is probably going to end up tragically sunburnt and its almost funny that he can still worry about sunburn after everything that’s happened, when they are threatened by Hunters and Alpha werewolves on a weekly basis. Worrying about a little bit of sunburn seems almost ridiculous. The sponge is heavy with soap suds and Stiles squeezes it over the jeep, flicking it off his fingers. 

The song on the radio changes and Stiles grins, opening the door and turning up the volume. He throws his head back and laughs as Beyonce’s Single Ladies comes on. He slams the jeep door closed again with a snap and a swing of his hips. He feels stupid, but that doesn’t stop him because he’s having a day off. A day off from werewolves, magic, school, the Pack… everything. There is so much of this battle he hasn’t been allowed to be involved in, he’s human, weak and fragile, even if he’s smart. Right now, he gets to be free from all that and it’s nice to unwind. So he lets his hips sway as he scrubs his car, smile huge on his face as he sings along. 

He’s soaped up the whole car when the song ends and he spins around, ready to dump the sponge back in the bucket and get the hose. He doesn’t get the chance.

Water and bubbles hit him square in the chest and splashes up into his face, drenching him and making his shorts stick to his legs. Stiles splutters and flails, spitting out the water that’s ended up in his mouth. 

“What the hell?” Stiles shouts, flailing and almost falling over. Derek is grinning, actually grinning and god does that make Stiles’s heart flutter. The thing is, Stiles still remembers the call he’d gotten from Scott weeks ago, telling him that Derek was dead. Stiles remembers the crushing feeling in his chest. He hadn’t been able to speak, hadn’t been able to find the words to respond. Stiles had lived for days thinking that Derek was dead, he’d cried for the jerk, he’d been miserable, Stiles had even blamed himself for a while. Thinking Derek was dead was one of the worst things Stiles had ever experienced, he’d hated it. So now, when he see’s Derek, whole and healthy, Stiles can’t help smiling back. Even when he’s totally pissed off at Derek.

“You bastard, what the hell was that for?” Stiles snatches the bucket from Derek then reaches for the hose. “You’re gonna pay, Hale.” Stiles says, feeling his own grin beginning to twitch his lips. He holds the hose up between them, dancing back when Derek tries to reach for him. 

“Don’t you dare, Stiles.” The smile is gone from Derek’s face, but it’s still there in his eyes. Stiles has gotten good at reading Derek’s expression by now.

“Or what Sourwolf? You’ll rip my throat out?” Stiles waves the hose, grinning as he tightens his hand on handle of the hose nozzle. 

“Yes,” Derek snaps his teeth and tries to grab the hose from Stiles again, he must not be trying really hard because Stiles jumps back again. 

“Nope,” Then he squeezes the handle and water comes pouring out, hitting Derek on his left shoulder and darkening the dark red Henley he has on. Stiles laughs, moving the hose back and forth so Derek is completely drenched, enjoying the way Derek’s clothes darken and stick to him. He’s laughing so hard he misses when Derek gets closer and yanks the hose from his hands. Then the water is over Stiles’s head and Derek is holding him still with an arm around his waist. 

“Holy shit!” It’s colder then the bucket of water was and Stiles tries to wiggle away even as he laughs. But Derek is holding him tightly, wet chest pressed against Stiles’s back. “Cold, cold, cold!” Stiles tries to pull away, letting his weight drop onto Derek’s arm, but Derek is strong enough to hold him up. Stiles can’t stop laughing, struggling while he tries to both grab the hose out of Derek’s hand and push the hose away. Stiles laughs and gasps for air swallowing some water as well and starts to cough. He’s still laughing through, even as Derek drops the hose and pushes Stiles back against the jeep. Stiles coughs and splutters bring up the little bit of water. It’s only when he stops that he notices that Derek is cupping his face and talking to him.

“Shit, shit… God, Stiles, I’m sorry, please breath. Come on Stiles, deep breaths.” He’s never heard Derek ramble, but he is now. Derek’s worry for Stiles is there in his voice and in the tight grip he has on Stiles’s arms. 

“I’m fine, I promise, I’m fine.” He’s grinning and he can’t stop, because Derek was playing with him and then he was worried. Stiles likes knowing that Derek cares. It’s nice, it’s really nice. “Chill, Derek.” Stiles pants his chest going for reassuring, but he just ends up slapping against Derek’s wet shirt and it ends up being funnier than it was supposed to be.

“Stiles…” Derek sounds like he’s going to tell Stiles to be serious, but Stiles really isn’t paying attention, he’s too high on sunlight, fresh air and endorphins so he just leans up and presses a kiss to Derek’s lips. He fists one hand in the neck of Derek’s shirt, his other pressed back against the jeep. The jeep is sun warmed and wet, but so is Derek and it’s wonderful and awesome and Stiles doesn’t want to pull away. He has to though. He pulls back and moves his hand up, patting Derek’s cheek with a smile. 

“I’m fine,” Stiles has to laugh again, because Derek’s face is blank, not frowny blank either, his eyebrows are up near his hairline and he looks shocked, but Stiles likes to think it’s in a good way.

“Stiles…” Derek tries again, but Stiles just shakes his head, he doesn’t want to talk about it, not today. Today is a good day, and Stiles doesn’t want to spoil it with rejections and emotions and angst.

“I’m fine Derek, was there something you wanted or did you just come to see me wet and half-naked? ‘Cause I’m good with either option.” His cheeks are starting to hurt from grinning but he can’t stop himself, all this outdoors time is probably messing with his brain. 

“I… No, it’s nothing.” Derek says and takes a step forward, Stiles presses himself back against the side of the jeep. “It can wait…” Derek’s hands, hot against Stiles skin, slide over his bare waist. Stiles is left with his eyes wide open and staring as their lips meet again, this kiss heated and rough as Derek presses them tighter together. Stiles groans, eyes falling closed and his arms wrapping around Derek’s waist. Derek is an amazing kisser, his teeth catch at Stiles’s bottom lip, his tongue sliding in and flicking against Stiles’s. It gets even better when Derek’s hands move down and grip Stiles thighs, lifting him so that he can wrap his legs around Derek’s waist. Stiles grinds his hips down, panting and sucking on Derek’s tongue. Derek has a few days of stubble and it drags across Stiles’s skin making him shudder. Stiles feels himself running out of air, but he doesn’t want to pull away, he pushes closer until he absolutely can’t anymore. He throws his head back, mouth opening wide as he gasps for breath. Derek growls a little and takes Stiles’s bared throat as an open invitation to suck a hickey into the side of Stiles’s neck. Stiles’s finger tangle in Derek’s hair and he tugs, unable to stop himself. 

“Fuck,” Stiles pants, legs tightening around Derek’s hips, wanting him closer, needing more. Stiles feels himself grinning again, but he thinks he can be excused. Derek looks deboucted, his hair is wet and mussed from Stiles fingers, his lips are red but the colours fading quickly. Stupid werewolf healing, on the plus side, Stiles can always kiss him again. “What was that for?” Stiles teases, massaging Derek head with his fingers and rolling his hips. Derek retaliates by squeezing Stiles’s ass, fingers strong and hot through Stiles’s pants. 

“No reason,” With a last squeeze of Stiles’s ass Derek lets him down and Stiles whines in disappointment. 

“Well if you do that for no reasons I’ve love to see what you do on purpose.” Derek’s grin is toothy and smug. 

“Maybe later.” Oh yea, Stiles senses a promise in that, gods above Derek is hot.

“Awesome.” Stiles leans back against the jeep not quite sure his legs will hold him just yet. “How about you help me finish washing the jeep then we can go inside and take off our wet clothes?” There is a promise in Stiles’s words to, no rejection or angst.

“Good plan.” Derek grabs the hose again and Stiles stares at his ass as he bends over. Yea, the sun is definitely getting to his brain. Stiles has got to be hallucinating. Of course, on the off chance that Stiles isn’t hallucinating, he’s going to go with it. He presses a quick kiss to Derek’s lips before taking the hose and turning it on the jeep. Derek stands behind him, arms wrapped around Stiles’s waist and his chin resting against Stiles’s shoulder. Yea, clearly, if this is what happens when Stiles takes a day off he’s going to need to start having more. He’s also going to invite Derek from now on.


End file.
